This invention relates generally to a gun trigger and more specifically to a new and novel gun trigger that operates on a new concept.
It is generally known in the trade that triggers may generally operate with a single lever or a series of levers which in turn control "sears." These "sears" may involve two or more metallic parts which drag across each other in the operation of the trigger. Because of resultant friction, wear on mating edges and dimensional changes in the respective parts, problems have been encountered in such prior art designs.
Other trigger systems have been designed and used in the past which contain complicated linkages and also use much involved safety systems to prevent accidental discharge of the firearm. These linkages are expensive to manufacture and require unnecessary assembly time to assemble the various parts into the completed trigger mechanism. In addition, the gun stocks generally require modification with such linkage triggers.
The construction of various prior art trigger units of the before mentioned type also results in further problems inherent in the particular design relating to the safety system on the trigger. For example, the linkage type trigger requires a right or left-hand safety lever which necessitates additional tooling to have the desired trigger unit.
The design problems in various prior art trigger systems also can cause latent safety problems. For example, many trigger and safety systems designed with that trigger use a safety which blocks the trigger lever itself. Should key parts in the trigger malfunction or break, and inadvertent discharge of the rifle may occur which could result in injury or death. In addition, many safety systems are designed so that the safety is placed in a firing mode to open the mechanism which creates the possibility for accidental discharge of the weapon.
While prior art triggers and safety systems have functioned to the apparent satisfaction of their designer and manufacturer, the problems before described have led to a new and unique design of a trigger and safety system which eliminates many of these problems and in addition provides many new desirable features which are expected in a quality trigger and safety system.